<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by ToxicTraitor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710681">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor'>ToxicTraitor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, He tries to make love to her in his dog form</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin pleads with Sesshomaru to make love to her in his demon dog form. While reluctant, he'd do anything to please his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by that one anti on Twitter that said that Sesshomaru is a dog that fucked Rin, or something like that. I'm a simple clown, I love monster fucking, so I wrote this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rin skips across the field, kicking up flower petals with every bound.  She hums a song to herself happily and stops to twirl before she lets herself fall back into the plush flower beds below her.  Sesshomaru kneels beside her, leaning over her to make sure that she’s not hurt.  Rin is so energetic, so bright and bubbly, sometimes Sesshomaru cannot help but worry that she will somehow hurt herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin beams up at him and props herself up on her elbows to kiss him.  “Sesshomaru, let’s make love under the moon again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lady…”  Sesshomaru sighs.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I know!”  Rin sits up and grins at him.  “Sesshomaru, I want to make love with you in your demon form.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Rin…”  Sesshomaru cannot hide his shock.  Did she really just ask him such a thing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s so… small…  She’s always been small.  Even as a grown woman, she’s still small compared to him.  He’s surprised that they can make love at all while he is in his humanoid shape, even then he thinks he might be hurting her.  He knows that logically, there’s no way they can make love successfully with him in his doglike form.  He’d break her instantly.  He’d have to be so careful, so gentle, even to touch her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?”  Rin pleads.  She folds her hands together under her chin like a child asking for sweets.  “Please, my Lord?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru is not one to deny Rin whatever she asks of him.  Whatever she asks for will become hers.  Even something like this, he’s willing to try it if it will make her happy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I hurt you, you must tell me to stop.”  Sesshomaru warns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rin nods.  “I will, my Lord!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He walks away from her, backing up to put more than enough distance between them so he can shift forms safely.  He concentrates, letting his demonic aura engulf him and let loose.  He growls as he feels his body begin to change.  This transformation is painless, rather, it’s a freeing experience.  To be in this form feels right, although he much prefers his humanoid shape to this, he can’t deny that being a full dog makes him feel powerful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow!”  Rin praises.  “My Lord, you look so beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He huffs at her while he walks back to her side.  He nuzzles her carefully, prodding her with his snout.  His nose is wet which tickles her enough to make her giggle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm.”  She sighs as she attempts to wrap her arms around his head.  “Sesshomaru, you’re so majestic.  I am so happy to be your wife.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pets his head softly, running her fingers through his fur.  She places a few kisses here and there, wherever she is able to reach.  He chuffs at her, pleased by all her affection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you make love to me, my Lord?”  She pleads again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru nods at her.  He points with his nose at the ground, asking her to lay down.  She quickly does as he asks.  She removes her robe, spreading it out on the ground before she lays on top of it.  She blushes when she sees him staring at her naked body.  Despite the fact that they are married now, she’s still bashful around him whenever they make love.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nuzzles her again, resting his snout against her stomach while she lovingly pats his nose.  He pulls back slightly, spreading her legs open so that he can lap at her exposed flower.  He does this, even in his humanoid form.  It’s necessary to help make her slick enough for him to enter her.  They’ve tried it without this step, but he ended up making her bleed when he penetrated her, it’s a mistake he does not want to commit twice with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His tongue is so much larger in this form.  Rin shudders as she feels his hot, wet tongue lick her.  She sighs in pleasure, her hand winding itself into her hair as she settles into this feeling.  Sesshomaru’s hot breath washes over her, wafting over her sensitive skin to make her sigh again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He licks her again, pleased by how much such a simple task is able to make her smile.  If this is enough, then perhaps he will focus on this and forget about everything else.  It’s much safer this way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Rin will not allow him to get away with it so easily.  “Please, Sesshomaru, let me feel you inside of me again.  Rin wants you to."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she begs like that, he can’t ignore her wishes.  Yet, even as much as she wants him to, he can’t bring himself to do it.  He struggles to find an angle that will work for him but nothing he does is helping.  He can’t, not unless she is the one on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lays down and nudges her to encourage her to mount him.  She grins, pleased by his proposal.  She grabs onto the fur of his belly to use as leverage to climb onto his torso.  She giggles to herself as she slides down his body and towards his erect cock.  She kisses the tip of it lightly while she caresses it.  She runs her tongue over it curiously, wondering if he still tastes the same in such a different phase.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My Lord…”  Rin mumbles, worried.  “I don’t think you’ll fit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He won’t, his cock is almost the size of her body.  The most she can do is tease herself by humping against him.  She tries, sliding along the length of his cock with her exposed flower to pleasure herself.  It’s working, just not quite in the way that she had hoped for.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru can sense her disappointment.  He quickly shifts under her, reverting back to his humanoid form.  He touches her cheek softly to comfort her.  She gives him a small smile and then goes to lean against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, my Lord.”  She mumbles.  “Rin wants you…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nods to her.  He’s very careful as he forces himself into her.  She gasps at first, a little uneasy from the sudden pressure.  She calms quickly, however, as Sesshomaru combs his fingers through her hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just like this.”  Rin sighs, cuddling into his chest.  “I’m happy just like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad, my Lady.”  Sesshomaru says softly, curling his arms around her as if he will never let her go.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take much more effort to make her come.  She had already been so close before from when he had eaten her out.  She cries out, pulling at Sesshomaru’s hair as she climaxes.  He kisses her forehead, her eyes and her lips as she whines from the pleasure.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t go yet.”  She pleads as he starts to pull away.  “You haven’t finished yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not need to.”  Sesshomaru answers.  His pleasure lies in making her happy.  His own physical desires do not matter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, my Lord.  Rin wants to have your children.”  She begs as she refuses to let him go.  She knows that he’s been reluctant to give her children but she won’t give up without a fight.  “Rin wants to be a mother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sesshomaru frowns at the idea of getting her pregnant.  Who knows what danger that could put her in.  He has no chances left, this life is her last.  Yet, when he looks into her big, brown eyes, he can’t deny her such a pleasure.  To become a mother, to know the joy of having children of her own, he wants to give her that too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, he makes sure to come inside of her.  If he is lucky enough, perhaps she will bear his children.  He can think of no other woman who would be a better mother than her, no woman who he’d feel so honored by to raise his children.  He is already lucky enough to have married her, to be chosen by her kindness and beauty.  Their children would be truly wondrous, to have her strengths and his power.  Maybe he shouldn’t worry as much as he does, maybe he should just be happy to become the father to her children.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>